¡Por dicha los cumpleaños son una vez al año!
by XimeB
Summary: El cumpleaños de Iruka se acerca y Kakashi quiere hacer algo especial para celebrarlo. Mi contribución para eso, nuestro chunin cumple al 26 de mayo si alguien más quiere subir una historia para celebrarlo.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**-**

**Como posiblemente ustedes sepan Naruto no me pertenece, no gano nada escribiendo esta historia y no me acuerdo que otra cosa va en el disclaimer...**

**¡Ah, sí!, es yaoi.**

**Seguramente ustedes están al tanto de que Iruka-sensei cumple años el 26 de Mayo, y esta es mi aporte para celebrarlo, ojalá alguien más suba alguna historia relacionada con la fecha.**

**:) **

**-**

* * *

-

-

**¡Gracias al cielo los cumpleaños son solo una vez al año!**

**-**

**Capítulo I**

**-**

**Empieza la cuenta regresiva**

-

-

Los días luego de su última misión habían transcurrido serenamente para Kakashi pues le habían mandado algunos días de reposo, lo cual era algo muy bueno, después de todo esa había sido una misión clase S y aunque por una vez no había regresado para un internamiento de semanas en el hospital para recuperarse ya fuera de las heridas recibidas o para recuperar un nivel saludable de chacra, ciertamente agradecía los días de descanso los cuales pasaba en su mayoría en el apartamento de Iruka.

Se daba cuenta de que parte de la razón por la que no había tenido que internarse en esa ocasión era que ahora tenía a alguien en quien Tsunade confiaba como para no tener que mantenerlo bajo la supervisión por parte del personal médico mientras que terminaba de recuperar su estado normal.

Era una sensación muy agradable el tener a alguien anotado en su ficha como una persona a la cual avisar si algo malo le sucedía.

Cualquiera podría pensar que eso era algo muy normal, pero en el caso de Kakashi era una situación que no se había dado desde que su padre había sido el adulto responsable por él antes de adquirir el rango de chunin, luego de lo cual a pesar de su corta edad había sido considerado como una persona independiente y luego de la muerte de él ese espacio en el que se debía anotar a quien avisar en caso de lesión o fallecimiento había permanecido vacía.

No era algo inusual.

En una aldea ninja eran muchos los que estaban en la misma situación y en esos casos era el hokage el que asumía la responsabilidad legal por ellos si algo les sucediera, y por eso le sorprendió la agradable sensación que sintió el día que enviaron a Iruka a una misión y su chunin le preguntó si no le molestaría quedar como la persona a cargo de sus cosas en caso de que algo le ocurriera.

Lo cual era muy poco probable por lo sencillo de la misión, de escolta a un noble local para hacer un recorrido de rutina dentro de la aldea y que hizo que Kakashi sintiera que tan solo había sido una excusa para incluirlo más en la vida del chunin y demostrarle que era importante en su vida.

Por eso mismo Kakashi le pidió lo mismo a Iruka y sintió un inesperado orgullo cuando vio el nombre de alguien a quien le importaba de manera especial en el papel y que hizo que pensara, cosa que le ocurría muy a menudo desde que estaba con el chunin, lo afortunado que era al contar con alguien como él.

Pero por supuesto en su vida los días de tranquilidad no podían durar mucho.

Se encontraba caminando por la aldea una tarde entre semana luego de ir a preguntar a la librería si ya les habría llegado el último volumen de Icha-Icha mientras Iruka estaba en la academia, cuando Anko vino a su encuentro y luego de saludarlo y sin mayor preámbulo le preguntó porqué no había recibido ninguna invitación para la fiesta de Iruka.

Había que darle el punto de que siempre podía sorprenderlo, aunque habitualmente eso no fuera algo bueno;

-Será porque no te he mandado ninguna y en todo caso no creo que Iruka esté organizando ninguna fiesta, él ya me lo habría dicho.

La kunoichi volteó los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro;

-Por supuesto que él no la está organizando, es la fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños…

La joven se dio cuenta de que el jounin que tenía enfrente parecía algo perdido;

-La que tú estás organizando…

Kakashi miró viéndose aburrido a la kunoichi, esa mujer no podía decir tres frases sin poner en evidencia sus problemas psiquiátricos;

-Bueno, no se de donde sacas tu información pero si fuera tú estaría cambiando a mis informantes porque yo no estoy organizando nada, empezando porque ni estaba enterado de que Iruka cumplía años este mes, que por cierto ya se va a acabar ¿Cuándo es?

Anko se alegró de haber buscado al copy-nin con tiempo, ya había sospechado que en ese tipo de cosas ese genio era realmente un tarado, además de que los hombres no le solían dar a los cumpleaños la importancia que merecían y estaba al tanto de que siendo Iruka tan considerado era muy probable que no le diría al copy-nin ese dato nunca o se lo diría el mismo día si no le quedaba otra opción:

-No es este mes, es a finales del próximo, el 26.

El jounin se encogió de hombros;

-Te agradezco la información, pero la celebración de este año va a ser privada.

¡Oh, sí! Tenía algunas ideas muy apropiadas que podría usar para una celebración, de las que se hacen a puerta cerrada y que requieren de únicamente dos personas y que posiblemente Iruka no estaría dispuesto a probar a menos que rogara un poco, pero dado que ese sería un día especial era más que seguro que podría convencerlo y…

-Kakashi-sensei, no se lo que estás pensando pero estás empezando a babear tu máscara y va a ser una celebración para Iruka-kun, no para ti y verás, no es que alguien me hubiera informado mal, es que habitualmente soy yo la que organiza su fiesta, él es demasiado modesto como para tratar de hacer una celebración en su honor, pero como ahora eres su novio lo más seguro es que él se sentiría feliz si se la organizaras tú y siendo mi mejor amigo quisiera que ese día la pase muy bien.

¿Iruka feliz?

Si, eso definitivamente era algo que le gustaría, pudiera ser que la kunoichi tuviera razón y si era así él tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo que le demostrara a su chunin lo agradecido que estaba de tenerlo en su vida, el problema era que nunca había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños y la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de por donde empezar.

Mientras Kakashi tenía esos pensamientos la kunoichi por su parte se daba cuenta que había hecho bien en conversar con el copy-nin con suficiente tiempo, era evidente que el hombre jamás en su vida había organizado nada más que un ataque a algún enemigo y no estaba al tanto de los detalles que había que tener en cuenta si quería que esa fiesta fuera un éxito.

Después de todo el copy-nin no era famoso por tener una vida social muy activa que digamos.

Mejor lo ponía al día de una manera en que no tratara de rechazar su ayuda si quería que efectivamente su amigo pasara un cumpleaños feliz;

-Bueno, Kakashi-sensei, ya sé que puede ser un tanto difícil para una sola persona conseguir la lista de la gente con la que Iruka le gustaría pasar ese día, ya sabe, porque aunque él le sonría a toda la aldea hay que invitar solo a los que son más allegados a él pero sin dejar por fuera a gente que él aprecie y que le entristecería no ver allí hasta el punto de echarle a perder la noche, además hay que contactarlos y confirmar la asistencia, preparar la comida, comprar la bebida en suficiente cantidad como para que no haga falta nada, además de estar seguro que vas a tener suficientes platos, vasos y sobre todo servilletas y basureros, dependiendo del número de personas elegir donde hacerlo, adornar el lugar, buscar la música y algún entretenimiento, talvez un karaoke, ordenar con tiempo el pastel sin olvidar las velas e ir a retirarlo y no hay que olvidar comprar un regalo que sea algo que él desee pero que a la misma vez le sorprenda recibir, (aunque posiblemente en tu caso le sorprenda cualquier cosa que reciba) y sobre todo hacerlo todo de una manera que Iruka no se entere de que va a haber una fiesta en su honor…

La kunoichi había observado como el copy-nin se miraba cada vez más horrorizado, aparentemente ella había tenido razón al pensar que no había manera de que él estuviera enterado de todas las cosas en las que había que pensar para hacer una fiesta.

Y dado que ella sí sabía como hacer una fiesta salvaje y le encantaba hacerlo ese era el momento de incluirse;

-Imagino que no has hecho esto muy a menudo y como yo ya tengo experiencia y quiero agradecerle a Iruka-kun sus consejos ahora que estoy saliendo con Gai-kun estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, ¿Qué dices?

Kakashi quien no recordaba haber tenido nunca una fiesta de cumpleaños y mucho menos una fiesta sorpresa, se sorprendió de que alguien las tuviera con todo lo que había que hacer, pero ciertamente no le sorprendía que Iruka fuera uno de ellos, era del tipo de persona que siempre encontraría quien hiciera algo así por él, y por lo tanto decidió que no iba a dejar que ninguna otra persona ganara puntos con su chunin por organizarla, y mucho menos iba a decepcionarlo si como había sugerido Anko estaba esperando que lo hiciera él, así tuviera que aceptar la ayuda de esa mujer;

-Bien, ¿por donde empiezo?

En el rostro de la kunoichi se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

Ahí fue donde Kakashi se dio cuenta de que posiblemente se estaba metiendo en un gran problema.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Y este es el primer capítulo, como siempre no tengo la menor idea de que ya a pasar en el que sigue, por lo que comentarios y consejos son muy bienvenidos.**

**Besitos, XimeB .**

**p.d; muchas gracias apple, aprendí a poner el corazoncito , pero aunque traté de incluírlo en mi saludo final este sitio no me dejó ponerlo :(**

**-  
**

* * *


	2. Tenía que haber un malentendido

* * *

-

-

Y**a lo saben, ¿cierto?, esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo que no me pertenece, el de Naruto, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribirla y además es yaoi, o sea habla de relaciones amorosas entre dos hombres.**

**He dicho.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

-

**Por dicha los cumpleaños son solo una vez por año.**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo II.**

**-**

**Es un fic cómico, tenía que haber un malentendido**

**-**

-

Kakashi se encontraba exhausto.

De no estarlo viviendo jamás hubiera creído que organizar una fiesta fuera algo tan complicado.

Luego de la conversación con Anko en que se había comprometido a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Iruka la kunoichi no lo había dejado en paz un solo día pues según ella si no se hacían las cosas inmediatamente el tiempo sería insuficiente y todo el esfuerzo se echaría a perder, la fiesta sería un fracaso e Iruka se sentiría triste y decepcionado.

No podía permitir eso.

Aunque no se lo dijera nadie y creyera que lo estaba disimulando muy bien, para el jounin era muy importante que su enamorado fuera feliz y que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

No lo decía pero igual todo el mundo se daba cuenta.

Como lo había corroborado media aldea sus habilidades para ser discreto en lo que se refería a sus sentimientos por el maestro dejaban mucho que desear.

Pero volviendo a lo que se refiere a esta historia Anko se había encargado de entregarle la lista de la gente que ella creía que debían de invitarse a la fiesta y Kakashi había sido el encargado de contactar a esas personas para decirles que debían apartar el día 26 para la fiesta en honor del cumpleaños de Iruka.

El lugar y la hora les serían informados más cerca de la fecha cuando se decidiera donde se llevaría a cabo.

La mayor parte de esa gente nunca había intercambiado más de tres palabras con el copy-nin y más de uno casi se infarta cuando el jounin se les acercó con una expresión muy seria, como la que se usa cuando se está llevando a cabo una misión clase S, lo cual inicialmente provocaba que las personas tuvieran una sensación de peligro inminente e hizo que algunas se voltearan para ver si no sería que se habían equivocado y no los estaban llamando a ellos sino a alguien a sus espaldas.

Luego de enterarse de que se trataba el asunto todos suspiraban tranquilizados y acababan de confirmar que el famosísimo ninja de los mil jutsus estaba de la nariz por el admirado maestro.

Claro que los que se mostraron más entusiasmados por festejar a Iruka que lo que el copy-nin aparentemente consideraba adecuado recibían una silenciosa mirada de advertencia que para ninguno paso desapercibida.

Era evidente que el chunin se había conseguido un novio un tanto celoso.

Pero en todo caso para todos era indiscutible que aunque una fiesta sorpresa para Iruka-sensei era un festejo al que sería muy agradable asistir, una invitación en persona del copy-nin era algo a lo que era obligatorio no faltar.

Eso aún si no se tomara en cuenta que Anko no había confiado del todo en el poder de persuasión de Kakashi y ella había "confirmado" por su cuenta la asistencia haciendo mucho énfasis en que consideraría como una afrenta personal el que alguien faltara a menos que enviaran en su lugar un acta de defunción.

Lo cual sería la única justificación aceptable.

Aún si ambos jounin no hubiesen sido tan enfáticos todos los invitados hubieran estado muy motivados para asistir para celebrar al popular chunin, pero luego de tener un encuentro con dos de las personas más peligrosas de la aldea se prometieron hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer de la reunión un éxito y no provocar la furia de ninguno de los dos.

Ambos habían repetido hasta la saciedad que Iruka no debía enterarse de nada y que de arruinarse la sorpresa no se detendrían hasta averiguar a quién debían de hacer responsable para hacerle pagar el descuido.

Para Kakashi el informar de la fiesta había tomado más tiempo que el que hubiera creído posible, la lista que le había dado Anko era mucho más larga que lo que él hubiera imaginado que sería, especialmente porque la mujer había asegurado que no era necesario invitar a toda la aldea, sin embargo esa cantidad de gente hacía un pequeño pueblo por derecho propio.

Desgraciadamente para él, a pesar de no confiar en esa loca en otra cosa más que en su lealtad a la aldea y a Iruka, además de que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender parecía sentir una atracción que era correspondida por Gai por lo que no creía que estuviera intentando sabotear en ese momento su relación con el chunin, Kakashi era conciente de que si quería que la fiesta fuera un éxito necesitaba aliarse con esa mujer aunque no le acabara de agradar.

Además era evidente que no iba a poder meter a todos los invitados en el apartamento de Iruka como había pensado inicialmente.

Por eso, luego de estar toda una semana contactando a la gente y dándose cuenta que efectivamente todos pensaban asistir, el jounin decidió buscar a la kunoichi para preguntarle si se le ocurriría algún lugar y además ver como iba ella con la parte que tenia confiada de momento, encargar el pastel, pues Kakashi en su vida había hecho otra cosa más que comerlos de vez en cuando en la casa de alguien y no tenía idea ni de donde comprarlo y la mujer además debía planear el menú de la comida y calcular el presupuesto para decirle a Kakashi que tanto dinero debía apartar para eso.

Por su parte Anko estaba tomando muy en serio su labor de co-organizadora de ese evento.

La mujer no tenía la menor intención de restringirse con los gastos, especialmente porque nada iba a salir de su bolsillo y se sentía muy emocionada de organizar por una vez una fiesta sin límite presupuestario.

La kunoichi no sentía la menor consideración ni el más mínimo remordimiento por disponer liberalmente del dinero del copy-nin, después de todo Hatake no era famoso por invitar a nada y le parecía que ya era hora de que lo hiciera, especialmente porque el hombre tenía suficiente dinero como para que no le debiera importar gastar un poco en alguien tan adorable como Iruka.

Acababa de encargar las órdenes de dango para la fiesta en su restaurante favorito, que luego el copy-nin debería ir a pagar, cuando se encontró de frente con ese hombre.

Luego de conversar un momento e informar uno al otro como iban los preparativos de los que estaban encargados Kakashi le comentó a la kunoichi su impresión de que el apartamento de Iruka sería muy estrecho para tanta gente y que talvez sería mejor recortar un poco la lista de invitados.

De nuevo la kunoichi se convencía de que había sido una buena idea no dejar que el copy-nin se encargara solo de la fiesta, evidentemente la hubiera echado a perder.

Como un encanto como Iruka estaba con semejante patán, por más que fuera un buen shinobi y fuera amigo cercano de su querido Gai, le daba a entender que efectivamente todas las personas tenían por lo menos un defecto y el de su amigo era el mal gusto para elegir pareja.

Pero dado que evidentemente el copy-nin estaba hablando en serio cuando sugirió acortar la lista de los invitados, Anko que al igual que el chunin también vivía en un apartamento algo pequeño por lo que tampoco su vivienda los sacaría del problema, sí sabía que lugar les podría solucionar ese pequeño contratiempo sin afectar sus planes;

-No, me parece que sería mejor buscar otro lugar, según tengo entendido tú tienes una casa lo suficientemente grande…

Al decir verdad a Kakashi en ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza esa solución y aunque no se sentía muy cómodo dejando que gente extraña entrara en la propiedad familiar tenía que reconocer que era una manera de salir del problema que tenían entre manos.

La kunoichi pudo notar que Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de aceptar realizar la fiesta allí, ella estaba al tanto de la historia de los Hatake, después de todo era una aldea ninja en donde ese tipo de información se esparcía muy rápido, pudiera ser que la casa no estuviera en muy buenas condiciones por el descuido del dueño actual, pero era mejor evaluarla para salir de la duda;

-Ya se que no eres del tipo que organiza reuniones sociales por lo que puede que tu casa no esté adecuada para eso, pero vayamos a verificar si hay algún área que se pueda preparar para la fiesta de Iruka, de todos modos no sería amable de nuestra parte hacerle una fiesta en su propio apartamento.

Kakashi sabía que la kunoichi tenía razón, ya había visto como quedaban los lugares luego de una fiesta en que juntaran más de tres shinobi y licor, y el salón principal de la casa familiar era lo suficientemente grande y en todo caso sería la primera vez desde que había heredado esa propiedad que esta tuviera otra función aparte de lugar para dormir y albergar recuerdos del pasado lejano.

Ahora su vida estaba con Iruka y ya era hora de que sus ancestros se enteraran de que había decidido vivir plenamente el momento presente, el cual estaba encarnado en el chunin.

De tal manera ambos jounin, haciendo honor a la no verbalizada tregua, se encaminaron juntos hacia la antigua mansión Hatake para empezar a realizar los cambios que fueran necesarios para que el maestro, que era una persona tan importante en la vida de los dos, tuviera la fiesta que se merecía.

--

--

Iruka por puro milagro ese día no había tenido que atender a ningún padre de familia ni explicar nada a ningún alumno por lo que por primera vez en semanas tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de su turno en la Torre.

Era un hermoso día y le pareció buena idea ir a buscar a Kakashi para que fueran juntos a tomar un café antes de que su siguiente trabajo empezara, sin embargo al pasar a su apartamento no encontró a su novio allí como le había dicho que estaría, lo cual le molestó un poco, después de todo se suponía que esos días debía descansar luego de su última misión.

El chunin estaba al tanto de que sería casi imposible mantenerlo en reposo durante todo el día, era como tratar de hacer lo mismo con un niño de dos años, sin embargo había tenido la ligera esperanza de que el jounin tuviera el suficiente sentido común y compromiso con la aldea como para no extralimitarse y comprometer su recuperación.

Pero la experiencia le había enseñado a no confiar en que Kakashi haría gala de esos atributos, o mejor dicho de el del sentido común si se refería a asuntos de la vida diaria.

Mejor lo buscaba…

No estaba ni en los campos de entrenamiento, ni en el Ichiraku, ni en la Torre y estaba seguro que no estaba con Gai ni con Asuma, trabajando en la sala de misiones se había enterado de que dada la escasez luego de la última batalla ambos jounin habían sido enviados en misiones que los tendrían alejados de la aldea por lo menos por varias semanas más.

Solo le faltaba buscarlo en su casa.

A esas alturas ya no podría ir a comer nada con él antes de su turno, pero Iruka ya había entrado en su modo maestro y no podía ir a ningún otro lado hasta asegurarse de que el copy-nin no estuviera extralimitándose y retrasara la recuperación que tanto necesitaba, además Tsunade había sido muy clara al decir que por esa vez no internaría a Kakashi en el hospital, pero con la condición de que el maestro se hiciera responsable junto con el copy-nin de su recuperación y que esperaba que ambos se comprometieran con cumplir con un apropiado descanso.

Al mirar la sonrisa maliciosa de la mujer y oír la risita de una enfermera que se encontraba presente, Iruka no había podido evitar el sonrojarse ante las palabras obviamente de doble sentido de la hokage.

Y precisamente por eso había decidido no ceder ante los ruegos de su novio y cumplir con las indicaciones médicas al pie de la letra para no dar pie a bromas en ese sentido en próximas ocasiones, como para que ahora el imbécil de Kakashi se pusiera a jugar de niño explorador y echara a perder el gran esfuerzo de autocontrol que había tenido para no saltarle encima y…

Eh, este, bueno, mejor buscaba de una vez donde se habría metido ese cabeza hueca para asegurarse de que su esfuerzo no fuera en balde.

El último lugar en el que se le ocurrió buscar fue en la casa de Kakashi porque se había dado cuenta que su novio prefería quedarse en su apartamento, suponía que eso se debía a los recuerdos desagradables relacionados con la mansión.

Cuando se iba acercando a la casa se dio cuenta que había tenido razón pues a lo lejos pudo ver como la puerta se abría para dar paso a una persona.

No era Kakashi.

Aunque luego de esa persona salió él.

Iruka sin saber muy bien porqué lo estaba haciendo enmascaró su chacra y se ocultó para observar a las dos personas más cercanas a él en la aldea en ese momento en que Naruto se encontraba lejos en su entrenamiento.

Luego se dio cuenta de que era lo que lo había hecho reaccionar así.

Algo no estaba bien.

Al contrario de las ocasiones anteriores en que los había visto juntos cuando estaban en el mismo lugar en que a veces parecía que no se arrancaban la cabeza entre ellos por respeto a que él se encontraba presente, en esta ocasión aunque no se estaban mirando ambos sonreían suavemente, cosa muy rara en Anko y todavía más rara en su novio si ella estaba presente.

Aunque Kakashi tuviera su rostro cubierto la expresión de alegre agitación era evidente para el chunin, pues luego del tiempo que habían pasado juntos el maestro había aprendido a distinguir los estados de ánimo del copy-nin a pesar de la máscara.

Iruka no era un hombre celoso, al menos no al grado de Kakashi que le daba la impresión al chunin de que creía que media aldea le gustaría tener alguna relación romántica con él.

No podía imaginarse de donde habría sacado semejante idea.

Debía de estar relacionada con las locuras a las que estaban predispuestos los jounin.

Pero nuestro maestro no era el hombre más seguro de sus cualidades que existía a pesar de que ya a estas alturas de su vida hubiera logrado superar los traumas de abandono de su infancia.

Al menos parcialmente.

Él amaba y admiraba a ambos jounin, cada cual a su manera, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto herido.

A pesar de eso decidió que no debía dejarse llevar por algo que podría no ser lo que parecía y mejor preguntar directamente para salir de dudas.

Luego lo pensó mejor, al decir verdad no creía que su mejor amiga fuera a tratar de quitarle a su novio y Kakashi era muy leal como para vivir en un engaño por lo que sugerirles algo como eso sería ofensivo.

No, no podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo era un shinobi, y por lo tanto decidió observarlos un poco antes de llegar a conclusiones.

Si, eso es lo que debía hacer…

-

-

* * *

-

**Me alegra mucho que pareciera que esta historia les está gustando, al menos les gustó el capítulo anterior, porfa, déjenme saber si este les gustó también**

**Como ven al final no me pude contener y voy a torturar tanto a Kakashi como a Iruka.**

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me dejó un comentario, a todos les mandé una nota de regreso, espero les haya llegado, si alguien no tiene cuenta en ff entonces se las responderé en el otro capítulo.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**:)**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Hay que preguntar lo que se desea saber

* * *

-

**¿Adivinen qué?**

**N****aruto no me pertenece, no gano un cinco escribiéndo esta historia, la cual es yaoi.**

**¡Quien diría!**

**-**

* * *

-

-

**Por dicha los cumpleaños son solo una vez al año.**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo**** III.**

**-**

**Hay que preguntar claramente lo que se desea saber**

-

-

A Iruka esa tarde su trabajo en la torre del Hokage se le hizo insoportablemente larga.

A pesar de que trató de auto convencerse de que confiaba plenamente en Kakashi y en Anko no podía alejar el recuerdo de sus rostros sonrientes de su cabeza y la sensación de que había algo que le estaban ocultando no lo dejaba estar en paz.

Por eso apenas entró a su apartamento esa noche se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo rápido justificándolo con que estaba algo cansado y quería comer pronto para luego descansar.

En realidad quería que llegara el momento de la conversación de sobremesa, pues era una costumbre para ellos comentar los eventos del día en ese momento.

Kakashi en los últimos días, a pedido de Iruka dado que el copy-nin se suponía que debía descansar, en ese rato solía quedarse acostado leyendo en un sillón mientras que su novio preparaba la comida.

Aunque el maestro decidió que a partir del día siguiente, si todo seguía bien entre ellos, lo pondría a ayudar en las labores de la casa para lo que tendría que tener la misma energía que para andar paseando por la aldea.

Y así, luego de un rato ambos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar.

Iruka estuvo un rato pensando de que manera abordar el tema decidiendo al final mejor preguntar a su novio tan solo como había estado su día;

-Y, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

El copy-nin siguió con la vista fija en su comida y luego de masticar lo que tenía en la boca, mientras buscaba otro bocado contestó;

-Maa, no gran cosa, fui a la librería pero no había nada interesante, creo que te voy a hacer caso y voy a leer algunos de los clásicos de tu estante.

Luego de eso volvió a llenar su boca de comida.

Iruka intentó otra cosa;

-Mm, imagino que te estarás aburriendo mucho estando solo tanto tiempo aquí encerrado, talvez debería pedir algunos días para acompañarte, después de todo Asuma y Gai no están y son tus amigos más cercanos.

Kakashi siguió masticando un rato, demasiado rato, después de todo las algas y el tofu de la sopa llevaban bastante rato en el agua aunque no hubieran estado suaves desde antes de llegar allí;

-No deberías hacerlo, ya falta poco para las vacaciones de mitad de curso en la academia y los chicos podrían resentirlo en sus calificaciones, mejor espérate, la verdad es que si te quedas aquí lo menos que voy a tener ganas de hacer va a ser de descansar…

Era más que evidente para el maestro el sentido de las palabras del jounin, especialmente por la sonrisa maliciosa que las acompañaba y era cierto que los fines de semana cuando los dos estaban en el apartamento pasaban más tiempo luchando contra el deseo que ninguna otra cosa y para sus alumnos un cambio de maestro a estas alturas del curso podía ser catastrófico, pero aún así…

-Bueno, seguramente tienes razón, y, cambiando de tema, tienes idea de que tanto tiempo le tomará a Gai regresar, me da algo de pena Anko-chan, después de todo ella no ha tenido muchas relaciones serias y temo que lo esté echando mucho de menos.

Kakashi seguía muy entretenido mirando su sopa mientras contestaba;

-No tengo idea, pero no deberías preocuparte por Anko-chan, ella es muy buena encontrando algo con que divertirse mientras Gai no está.

Al chunin esas palabras le dieron mala espina;

-Ah sí, ¿Como qué?

Kakashi seguía sin levantar la mirada;

-Maa, yo que sé, tú la conoces mejor que yo y creo que talvez estuve caminando más de la cuenta por la aldea hoy porque me siento cansado, mejor me voy a dormir ya, ¿no te importa recoger la mesa hoy?

El copy-nin ya se había levantado de la mesa y se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación cuando el chunin respondió:

-no, claro, no hay problema…

-

-

Al día siguiente Kakashi se quedó acostado luego de que Iruka se levantó, tan solo dio media vuelta apropiándose de la pequeña cama y siguió durmiendo dejando que el chunin se marchara a su trabajo en la academia luego de dejarle listo un desayuno sin haber conversado con él de nuevo.

El copy-nin detestaba estar ocultándole información al maestro, pero se daba cuenta de que era necesario y de que tenía que esforzarse más porque le daba la impresión de que su chunin estaba empezando a sospechar algo.

El jounin no pudo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados de orgullo por lo buen shinobi que era su novio y al mismo tiempo sintió como un reto personal el que la fiesta efectivamente siguiera siendo una sorpresa.

Iba a tener que ser más discreto.

Ese día no tenía muchos encargos pendientes en lo que se refería a la fiesta, tan solo tenía que ir a encargar el licor y hablar con algunas de las personas encargadas de la limpieza de la propiedad Hatake para que reacomodaran el lugar y limpiaran el salón principal que llevaba sin uso muchísimo tiempo.

Además decidió pasear un poco por las tiendas de la aldea para ver si se le ocurría que regalarle a Iruka el día de su cumpleaños pues, hasta ese momento, aunque de vez en cuando pensaba en ese problema todavía no le había encontrado solución.

Kakashi se levantó luego de un rato, aunque le encantaba dormir con Iruka y de hecho lo hacía casi todos los días, esa cama individual por ser demasiado pequeña para dos hombres adultos era realmente incómoda para el uso diario, sin embargo no había mucha solución para eso porque en la estrecha habitación no cabía una cama más grande, al decir verdad en ese apartamento con costos entraba Iruka y ahora que el jounin había estado dejando cosas suyas allí tal parecía que para hacer casi cualquier cosa, desde lavarse los dientes hasta comer, tenían que participar en una carrera de obstáculos.

El jounin desayunó, se alistó y luego de eso se dirigió a la aldea para cumplir con su lista de cosas por hacer ese día.

-

-

Iruka por otro lado no estaba muy seguro de que pensar del comportamiento de su novio y de su mejor amiga.

La mañana pasó lentamente para el maestro y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kakashi había llegado por él para que comieran juntos.

Las cosas estuvieron como siempre, comieron y comentaron algunas noticias sin mayor relevancia de la vida de la aldea y el copy-nin se comportó tan cariñoso como siempre.

Durante el resto de su turno en la academia el chunin estuvo pensando que no debería preocuparse y que tal parecía que lo que fuera que estaban haciendo esos dos no era de su incumbencia y que era justo que les tuviera más confianza.

Ese día si tenía reunión con los padres de sus alumnos luego de sus lecciones por lo que luego de que esta terminó tuvo que irse corriendo para la Torre sin que le alcanzara el tiempo para nada más.

En la Torre del Hokage no había mucho movimiento en esa tarde y en días como ese los shinobi y las kunoichi que se encontraban allí ya fuera trabajando o perdiendo el tiempo solían conversar y ponerse al día con los chismes de la aldea.

Si, es de todos conocido que en una aldea ninja eso es inevitable.

Iruka tan solo le agradecía al cielo el que el tema principal hubiera dejado de ser él como había sido algunos meses antes, pero dado que ciertamente de momento no tenía nada que hacer luego de ir a archivar los últimos reportes recibidos, se acercó al grupo que estaba reunido en una esquina del salón comentando algo de manera aparentemente muy entusiasta.

Genma lo miró acercarse;

-Ah, Iruka-sensei, ¡hola!

Las demás personas que se encontraban hablando se quedaron calladas y casi al mismo tiempo giraron para verlo.

-¡Hola! Y, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Iruka no era un hombre especialmente chismoso, pero era un shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja y le gustaba estar informado.

Además dado que era maestro en la academia solía enterarse antes que nadie de cosas que los niños inocentemente dejaban salir, por lo que a veces solían acercarse a él para verificar algunas historias y el chunin si le parecía apropiado corroboraba o corregía las versiones que llegaban a sus oídos y había gente en la aldea que le debía casi que la vida al haber detenido historias que hubiera puesto en peligro su integridad ya fuera emocional o física, como por ejemplo algún caso en que una kunoichi hubiera querido castrar a un novio que creyera equivocadamente infiel.

El maestro jamás esperó la respuesta que recibió.

Las personas que estaban en el grupo hicieron un silencio sepulcral y se empezaron a ver unas a otras como si no supieran que contestar, luego de un momento Kotetsu le sonrió al maestro respondiendo;

-Hola Iruka-kun, nada, de hecho estábamos comentando que no ha habido nada interesante en la aldea últimamente y nos preguntábamos si los chicos en la academia no habrían hecho alguna travesura en estos días que valga la pena contarse.

El maestro por supuesto no iba a tragarse eso pero había demasiada gente como para darse por aludido, esas cosas era mejor investigarlas separándolos de uno en uno;

-No, últimamente se han estado portando muy bien.

Toda la gente sonrió de manera conciliadora y los que no tenían que estar haciendo nada allí se fueron a hacerlo a otro lado.

En el salón de misiones quedaron tan solo Iruka, Izumo y Kotetsu en los escritorios y de vez en cuando algún shinobi o kunoichi que llegaba a dejar reportes de misiones y luego se marchaba.

En un momento la Hokage necesitó que le alcanzaran unos documentos de un archivo en otro edificio y dado que la sala tenía tan poco movimiento envió a Kotetsu a traerlos dejando a los otros dos hombres solos en el salón.

Iruka aprovechó ese momento para tratar de salir de las dudas que cada vez cobraban más fuerza;

-Izumo-kun, dime, ¿de que estaban hablando cuando entré, ya sabes, cuando Genma-san me saludó?

El hombre se encogió de hombros;

-No sé, no me acuerdo, seguramente de algo sin importancia.

Luego como para dar por terminada la conversación se puso a acomodar las cosas de la gaveta de su escritorio.

No era tan fácil deshacerse del maestro;

-Oh. Es curioso, hubiera jurado que escuché que nombraban a Kakashi-kun, ¿hace cuanto que somos amigos Izumo-kun, casi veinte años?

Izumo miro de reojo a Iruka asintiendo.

El maestro había mentido al decir que había escuchado como nombraban al jounin, pero al no ser negado por su compañero de trabajo confirmaba que había sido así;

-Te voy a ser sincero, Kakashi-kun ha estado comportándose un tanto extraño y me preguntaba si habrá algo que no se por lo que está así que tu sepas.

El otro hombre parecía no querer mirar a Iruka de frente;

- Iruka-kun, no creo que debas preocuparte por Kakashi-san, ya sabes como son los jounin y esto solo es una etapa, él y Anko-san…

Iruka no pudo contenerse;

-¡Anko-chan! ¿Qué tiene que ver Anko-chan?

Izumo levantó la vista viéndose horrorizado por su metida de pata, aparentemente los jounin no habían sido tan discretos y el maestro tenía sospechas de que le estaban preparando una fiesta.

¡Si esos dos se daban cuenta de que Iruka se había enterado de la sorpresa por su culpa le iban a hacer la vida imposible!

Por eso decidió que ciertamente había sido amigo de Iruka el suficiente tiempo como para que el hombre fingiera no haberse enterado, al menos no por su boca para evitarle un mal rato, por lo que levantándose de su escritorio se abalanzó sobre el maestro y tomándolo del chaleco lo puso de pie agitándolo demostrando su desesperación;

-¡Iruka-kun, por Kami, por la Hokage, por lo que más quieras! ¡No les digas que te enteraste por mí porque me matan!

Iruka se apoyó en los hombros de Izumo, no sentía que sus piernas le sostuvieran muy bien por el impacto de la noticia;

-¿Hace cuanto que Kakashi-sensei y Anko-san están en esto?

Izumo lo pensó un momento;

-No estoy muy seguro, yo me enteré algo así como hace una semana, pero seguramente es más tiempo porque ya está enterada toda la aldea.

El maestro se puso pálido;

-¿Toda la aldea, y a nadie se le ocurrió decirme?

Izumo al ver la reacción de su amigo se alegró de habérselo dicho antes del día de la fiesta, por lo pálido que se veía si se hubiera enterado cuando todos hubieran gritado ¡feliz cumpleaños! se hubiera infartado;

-Claro que no Iruka-kun, esas cosas no se dicen, de hecho yo hice muy mal al habértelo dejado saber, pero es mejor que sigas disimulando, ellos se sentirían terrible si se dan cuenta de que estás enterado, después de todo se han esforzado mucho por ser discretos y solo tienes que esperar un par de semanas más.

Iruka se sentía descorazonado, aparentemente todos opinaban que era algo sin importancia, claro, ¡qué importa que un par de jounin se burlen de un insignificante chunin!

Y ese par de semanas de las que hablaba Izumo seguro era lo que le faltaba al pobre Gai para volver de su misión por lo que posiblemente no se enterara nunca de lo que estaba haciendo su "amada" Anko con su buen "amigo".

Aunque ciertamente tenía razón Gai al definir la relación que tenía con Kakashi como de "rival"

En ese momento algunas personas que regresaban de sus respectivas misiones entraron en la sala por lo que ambos shinobi regresaron a sus escritorios para recibir los informes.

Era muy evidente que Iruka no se sentía muy bien, tanto así que toda la gente que se acercó a la sala de misiones lo que restaba del turno le sugirió que tomara una licencia de enfermedad y se retirara a su casa a descansar.

Eso era lo último que el chunin quería hacer.

Allí era muy probable que estuviera Kakashi y si no estaba se sentiría todavía peor al imaginarse en donde se encontraría.

Necesitaba pensar cual debería ser su siguiente paso, obviamente tenía que encarar a Kakashi, sin embargo no quería hacer un papelón poniéndose a llorar frente a él demostrándole lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando al engañarlo con su mejor amiga.

Posiblemente inclusive había sido en parte culpa suya el creer que podía tener una relación con Kakashi a largo plazo cuando desde el principio había sabido que el jounin era básicamente heterosexual.

¡No!

¡No importaba cuanto lo amara lo que esos dos habían hecho era imperdonable!

Pero al final el chunin decidió que debía calmarse un poco como para salir con su dignidad lo más en alto posible por lo que trataría de encontrarlos con las manos en la masa de manera que no pusiera en riesgo a Izumo, que había sido el único que había demostrado algo de amistad verdadera de toda la gente de la aldea y al mismo tiempo impediría que los jounin trataran de negar su traición.

Por eso al final pidió un par de días diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, cosa que nadie puso en duda por la apariencia que tenía, y se dispuso a seguir al par de jounin hasta que los atrapara y dejara en evidencia, probándoles tanto a ellos como a la aldea que Iruka-sensei no era ningún estúpido que pudieran engañar.

El pobre maestro no tenía la menor idea de lo mucho que iba a arrepentirse por esa decisión.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Como ven siguen los malentendidos, espero que nadie quiera lincharme por eso, en todo caso por lo menos prometo un final feliz en donde todos coman pastel.**

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me han dejado comentarios, espero que mis respuestas les hayan llegado, me motivaron mucho y alegraron mi día.**

**Me encantaría que me dejaran saber también que opinan de este capítulo.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	4. ES dificil ver lo que tienes en la nariz

**

* * *

-**

**De nuevo aquí con un mini capítulo. **

**Para no volverlo a escribir de nuevo en los capítulos anteriores está especificado el disclaimer, aunque espero que ninguna de las personas que lean este fic se vayan de chismosos a acusarme con los que tienen los derechos legalmente de estos personajes, porfa, porque si no me toca retirar el fic y ustedes no van a saber en que termina.**

-

* * *

-

-

**¡Por dicha los cumpleaños son una vez al año!**

**-**

**Capítulo**** 4.**

**-**

**Es difícil ver las cosas que tenemos en las narices.**

**-**

-

Iruka estaba de mal humor.

Luego de haber pedido un par de días de permiso por enfermedad la semana anterior había seguido a su novio ocultando su chacra, pero a pesar de estar casi seguro de que el jounin no lo había detectado no lo había podido atrapar con las manos en la masa.

Kakashi durante esos días se comportó como un buen niño guardando el reposo que le había enviado Tsunade y prácticamente no salió del apartamento del chunin a no ser para el control de rigor en el hospital y para comprar algunas cosas en las tiendas de la aldea.

Iruka se imaginó que efectivamente debía estar muy aburrido como para estar entrando tanto en las tiendas sin comprar nada en la mayor parte de ellas.

Además el jounin se mantenía tan cariñoso como siempre, por lo que el chunin se alegró de tener de momento la excusa de la indicación médica de descanso para no tener que buscar otra razón para su negativa de compartir más íntimamente con el otro hombre.

¡Como podía ser tan descarado!

Al final el maestro había tenido que regresar a su trabajo habitual sin que hubiese logrado conseguir ni siquiera una pistas más de donde o a qué hora se estarían encontrando su "mejor amiga" con el "amor de su vida" para vivir un romance infiel y tormentoso.

¡Demonios!, esto le estaba afectando más de lo que creía, sus pensamientos ya estaban sonando como a Gai.

Tampoco ayudaba a su estado de ánimo el que supiera que casi toda la aldea estaba enterada de esa traición.

Sentía como la gente se le quedaba viendo y a veces luego de que pasaba por algún lugar se daba cuenta que se hacían pequeños grupos donde comentaban algo entre susurros y risitas.

¡Era tan humillante!

No le importaba que lo encerraran en la cárcel, cuando atrapara a esos malditos los iba a hacer pagar por ese engaño, estaba seguro de que el polvo "Pica pica" que había confiscado a unos niños en la academia podía ser modificado como para que al usarlo se les acabara cayendo aquello de tanto rascarse y no les quedara ganas de volver a usarlo ni para orinar así no volvieran a verse entre ellos y apareciera alguien tan sin asco que no le importara como iba a quedar la apariencia de esa área en cuestión como para que no temiera arriesgarse a que se le pegara algo.

Je je.

Ese pensamiento alegró lo suficiente a nuestro chunin como para terminar su turno sin echar a perder su actuación de manera que nadie más se enterara de que ese secreto se había echado a perder.

A pesar de todo había llegado a la conclusión de que Izumo tenía razón y era mejor para él disimular un tiempo hasta que los atrapara pues así cualquier acción que decidiera tomar parecería justificada, además de que si actuaba con gracia en el momento en que pareciera que lo acababa de descubrir no quedaría como una pobre víctima.

Si, Iruka tenía un orgullo que proteger.

Eso sin contar que efectivamente estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kakashi lo cual hacía de esa circunstancia una muy dolorosa para él y que a su vez hacía que deseara disimularlo lo más que pudiera.

Sin embargo cuando iba de salida de su turno en la Torre se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento la cual aparentemente había llegado a buscarlo.

-Iruka-kun, estoy enojada contigo, me tienes taaan abandonada, ¡claro, como ahora tienes a tu novio metido en el apartamento todo el día no te acuerdas de tus amigas!

Anko efectivamente se sentía abandonada.

Iruka tenía décadas de ser su confidente y amigo y estaba algo celosa de Hatake por estarlo acaparando tanto, tan solo medio perdonaba al copy-nin porque había llegado a la conclusión de que ese shinobi no estaba tan mal, después de todo aparentemente sí estaba locamente enamorado de su amigo, pero aún así extrañaba mucho al maestro y ella con el asunto de la fiesta había estado ocupando tanto su tiempo que no había hablado con él tanto como acostumbraban.

Además ya tenía cansada a Kurenai de tanto hablarle de Gai y necesitaba un nuevo confidente para contarle lo mucho que lo estaba extrañando.

Aparte de que necesitaba averiguar cual sería el mejor obsequio para el maestro, aunque ya tenía algunas ideas todavía no acababa de decidir cual regalo dar a su amigo y hablando con él esperaba acabar de escoger que darle en ese día.

Ese año su presupuesto para el regalo era mucho mayor porque no había tenido que poner un cinco para la fiesta.

Era bueno contar con una línea de crédito tan grande y un colaborador tan inexperto en eso como Hatake.

Ella podía darse cuenta que luego de esa fiesta no habría manera de que ni el copy-nin cayera en una como esa de nuevo.

No tanto por el jounin, sino porque estaba segura que Iruka luego de ver como quedaba la celebración iba a querer averiguar como habían podido organizarla y al ver las cuentas posiblemente orientara al jounin de manera que jamás dejara que ella se volviera a acercar a su dinero.

Iruka a veces era demasiado sobreprotector.

No importaba, de todos modos una fiesta como esa se hacía solo una vez en la vida.

Pero volviendo al momento actual la mujer vio donde el chunin se sonrojaba un poco cuando la oyó.

¡Que encanto! Seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de su abandono y ahora se sentiría arrepentido de su comportamiento.

El maestro se rascó la cicatriz de su rostro y respondió mirando directamente a la kunoichi;

-Lo siento Anko-chan, he estado muy ocupado y de hecho me siento cansado por lo que no te puedo acompañar, pero no deberías estar tan molesta, después de todo mi novio no está todo el día metido en mi apartamento conmigo descansando y, por cierto, ¿Cuándo vuelve Gai-sensei?

La chica suspiró decepcionada;

-Quien sabe, supuestamente esa misión en la que está debe durar solo unas cuantas semanas así que se supone que vuelva a más tardar la próxima…

Pero no por nada ella también era un jounin.

Había escuchado el tono del chunin, el cual le había sonado como con algo de enojo y le había puesto atención al comentario de que Kakashi no estaba todo el día en el apartamento haciendo lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo.

Definitivamente Iruka sospechaba algo.

Ya anteriormente habían tenido desacuerdos por la manera en que ella organizaba las fiestas de cumpleaños de su amigo, pero después de todo en la fiesta en la que se celebró su mayoría de edad se suponía que él bebiera, ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que le iba a caer tan mal y que además iba a amanecer en la cama de…?.

Eh, bueno, eso sí lo había arreglado ella.

¡Pero si no fuera así seguramente todavía sería virgen y además aparentemente había sido una buena experiencia, debería estar agradecido!

Además no era su culpa que en algunas otras celebraciones las cosas se salieran de control y en todo caso entre todos, o los que se podían mover, limpiaban el apartamento en los días siguientes y él siempre se alegraba mucho de las parejas que empezaban o se arreglaban en esas fiestas.

Y los videos que se tomaban en esas celebraciones eran tan grandiosos que formaban parte de la colección privada de la mayor parte de los adultos de la aldea.

Pero ya casi todas las cosas estaban preparadas como para que Iruka se diera cuenta de la sorpresa cuando ya faltaba tan poco tiempo.

Se daba cuenta que era muy poco probable que alguien voluntariamente se hubiera ido de la lengua y le hubiera dicho al maestro de la sorpresa luego de la manera en que ella había insistido para que nadie lo hiciera, además, conociendo a su amigo si ya estuviera seguro no habría dudado en encararla para que suspendiera la celebración.

O sea, no estaba seguro.

Eso solo le dejaba como la opción más probable que el estúpido de Hatake había estado dejando salir pistas que le daban cada vez más ideas a Iruka.

¡Ya sabía que no se podía confiar en él para algo como eso!

Desgraciadamente ella había recibido ese día una misión relativamente corta y debería marcharse de la aldea el día siguiente, afortunadamente casi todos los detalles para la fiesta estaban arreglados y ella volvería con un par de días de tiempo para corregir los últimos detalles, sin embargo era indispensable que hablara con el copy-nin antes de irse para alertarlo de las sospechas del chunin y evitar que por su obvia inexperiencia en ese tipo de cosas lo echara a perder todavía más.

Iba a tener que pegársele a Iruka y tratar de hablar con Hatake mientras mandaban al chunin a cocinar o algo;

-De ninguna manera Iruka, a mí no me importa si vamos a tu apartamento y comemos algo allí, como estas cansado no me voy a quedar mucho, pero como mañana me voy de misión no voy a aceptar un no de tu parte, es más, veo que ya estabas listo para irte así que vamos.

Y dicho eso la mujer se empezó a mover rápidamente mientras aprovechaba el momento para contarle a su amigo de todo lo que se había perdido de su relación con Gai y de lo mucho que extrañaba al jounin sin darle al chunin ninguna oportunidad de interrumpirla para mandarla a su casa como hubiera deseado.

No era muy fácil hacer callar a esa mujer mientras corría tras ella sobre los techos de la aldea.

Además cada vez se le hacía más difícil entender la actitud de los jounin.

Kakashi seguía intentando meterse en sus pantalones cada vez que estaban solos en el apartamento y Anko suspiraba por Gai como genin enamorada mientras tenían una aventura entre ellos sin que eso pareciera provocarles el mínimo conflicto.

Eso no podía ser normal.

El chunin estaba tan sorprendido por la actitud tan despreocupada de su ex-amiga que más por curiosidad antropológica que por otra cosa no le impidió que entrara en su apartamento.

-

-

* * *

-

**Este capítulo decidí subirlo a pesar de que es algo corto porque prometí un capítulo por semana y por el trabajo, familia, diversión y otros (entiéndase novio, no se si incluirlo en familia, trabajo o diversión)**** no tuve tiempo de escribir más. **

**Y de hecho me imagino que debe tener más de un error ortográfico o de algún otro tipo, cuando tenga más tiempo trataré de editarlo, en todo caso se acerca cada vez más el cumpleaños de Iruka y se supone que debo terminar este fic por lo menos en una fecha cercana.**

**En todo caso en el capítulo que sigue es lo que pasa en el apartamento de Iruka cuando esté allí con Anko y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.**

**Si no sucede nada espero subirlo el próximo domingo, como todavía no lo he escrito y aún no termino de imaginarme qué va a suceder se agradecen las sugerencias.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios, alegran mi día y me motivan a seguir, además que me inspiran.**

**Por favor no dejen de decirme que opinan.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**-

* * *

**


	5. Los jounin tienen el cerebro dividido

* * *

-

**¡Y ahora la penúltima entrega de esta historia, aunque no me crean mucho porque ya en otras he dicho algo como eso y acabo haciendo diez capítulos más.**

**Como ya es sabido esta historia es de Naruto, que no me pertenece, no tengo ningún beneficio económico al escribirla y es yaoi, aunque en esta historia dificilmente vaya a pasar nada que no veamos en la tele en un día corriente.**

-

* * *

-

-

**Por dicha los cumpleaños son una vez al año.**

**-**

**Capítulo 5**

**-**

**Los jounin tienen el cerebro dividido en dos (****que****,**_** ¿no lo tenemos todos?**_**) (**_**Si, pero ellos pueden usar individualmente cada lado**_**)**

-

-

Iruka llegó a su apartamento esa noche acompañado de la persona que menos quería tener allí en ese momento.

El chunin ingresó en el pequeño lugar después de quitarse sus sandalias, dejando estas a la par de las de Kakashi lo cual le alertó que efectivamente el jounin se encontraba allí.

Delante de él entró su amiga.

La mujer se mantuvo dándole la espalda al maestro y saludó al jounin de la manera en que solía hacerlo siempre que su amigo estaba presente, pero moviendo las manos fuera del campo de visión del chunin al mismo tiempo empezó una conversación privada con el copy-nin utilizando el sistema utilizado en misiones en las que era necesario no hacer ningún sonido;

-Hey Kakashi-kun, veo que sigues de parásito (_tenemos que hablar_).

El jounin que se encontraba acostado en un sillón leyendo había levantado la vista de su lectura tan solo un momento cuando Iruka y Anko habían entrado, lo cual había aprovechado la kunoichi para dar su mensaje.

Kakashi habló al tiempo que hacía una muy leve afirmación con la cabeza;

-¡Yo Iruka amor! ya te he dicho que no deberías estar trayendo al apartamento animales que te encuentras en la calle, quién sabe que enfermedades puedan tener.

El chunin volteó los ojos y suspirando fue a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, sin embargo no tenía ganas de dejar a esos dos solos estando él en el apartamento.

Estaba seguro de que eso sería darles la oportunidad de faltarle más el respeto burlándose de su confianza casi en su cara, por lo que le pidió al copy nin que le ayudara a preparar la comida.

Kakashi trató de escabullirse:

-Pero Iruuuka, se supone que debo descansar.

El chunin no se sentía para nada con ganas de seguirles el juego;

-Si ya puedes andar dando vueltas por la aldea puedes perfectamente ayudarme a picar los vegetales de la ensalada, mientras tanto Anko-chan me puede ir contando lo que me estaba diciendo de Gai-sensei.

El copy-nin hizo un mohín pero de todos modos se encaminó a hacer lo que su novio le estaba ordenando, se imaginó que debía de haber tenido un día muy pesado para ponerse tan mandón.

El jounin hacía tiempo había aprendido que había días en que era mejor no buscarle el lado malo al maestro.

Anko estaba conciente que de momento no iba a poder comunicarse con el copy-nin de una manera en que Iruka no se enterara, por lo que decidió aprovechar el tiempo poniendo al día a su amigo de toodo lo que se había perdido de la relación de la kunoichi con Gai.

Si, tooodo.

Iruka habitualmente se hubiera sentido muy incómodo al oír todas las experiencias y detalles íntimos que su amiga le estaba contando y en cualquier otro momento la hubiera tratado de detener, sin embargo por esa vez se quedó observando las reacciones de su novio al enterarse de las hazañas eróticas de su "rival".

Kakashi se veía de un horrible color verde.

Pero como es de todos sabido es muy difícil distinguir entre el verde celos y el verde asco.

Es evidente que el chunin lo interpretó de la manera incorrecta.

Kakashi por su parte llegó al límite de su resistencia física y mental y trató de buscar la ayuda de la única persona en que confiaba podía liberarlo de su miseria, o sea apeló a la corrección moral de su novio;

-Iruka, dile a esa cloaca que ya está bueno o no voy a poder mirar a Gai a los ojos de nuevo.

Iruka miró a su novio con sorpresa.

¡Ese era el colmo de la hipocresía!

-Pero Kakashi, es muy normal que Anko-chan extrañe a Gai-sensei y quiera contarme lo que hace con su novio, después de todo es mi amiga desde que éramos niños y hemos vivido juntos muchos momentos, buenos y malos.

En ese momento Iruka alejó su vista de su novio y la dirigió hacia su amiga;

- Y nos hemos apoyado cuando todo el mundo parecía querer abandonarnos, además ella sabe que puede confiar en mí porque yo nunca jamás la engañaría ni haría nada que la afectara a sus espaldas.

Por menos de un segundo los dos jounin se miraron a los ojos teniendo más o menos el mismo pensamiento.

Iruka tenía sospechas.

Kakashi se imaginó que eso era de lo que la kunoichi quería hablar y dado que ella debía tener alguna información que le parecía urgente que conociera como para tratar de hablar con él estando Iruka presente, no le quedaba más que aguantarse la descripción de las hazañas intimas de Gai, aunque eso le provocara pesadillas y le quitara el apetito.

Igual no pudo evitar un gemido.

Esa loca seguramente a como era de indiscreta para sus asuntos personales así se había dejado ir de la lengua y quien sabe que había dicho que había hecho que Iruka sospechara que le estaban organizando una fiesta.

Por su parte Anko se daba cuenta que a pesar de las palabras de apoyo del chunin este se encontraba molesto con ella, sabía de sobra lo que opinaba Iruka de que ella quisiera compartir esas experiencias por lo que optó por dejar los detalles para otra ocasión y seguir con el relato en una versión apta para menores.

Aunque no lo dijeron los dos hombres presentes lo agradecieron mucho.

Luego de poco tiempo la cena estuvo lista y los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

La kunoichi se colocó frente a Iruka dejando al copy-nin al lado de este, eso le daba a ella la oportunidad de mirar las manos del jounin, el cual dependiendo de la posición en que se colocase las podría ocultar del maestro, pero ella tendría que usar un genjutsu en Iruka.

Usaría algo sencillo, después de todo el chunin estaba muy bien entrenado y cualquier cosa muy elaborada sería descubierta casi de inmediato, pero si usaba uno que solamente abarcara sus manos cuando no estaba comiendo, dando la impresión de que no las movía de sobre la mesa por unos pocos minutos como para intercambiar la información con el copy-nin no habría ningún problema.

Al principio todo estuvo bien y estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando terminaron de comer y ella colocó sus manos sobre las mesa fue el momento de iniciar su intercambio de información con el copy-nin;

-Kakashi-kun, encontré a Hana-chan y como le dije que venía donde Iruka-kun ella me pidió que te dijera que ya les toca la vacunación a tus perros. _(__Iruka tiene sospechas_)

El copy-nin se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla saliendo del campo visual de Iruka;

-Que rápido pasa un año, los chicos van a estar molestos, detestan las vacunaciones. (_Ya me di cuenta, vas a tener que ser más discreta_)

-¡QUE!

La kunoichi no lo podía creer, el estúpido ese ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era él quien había dejado salir quien sabe qué y ahora quería echarle la culpa a ella que en el asunto de la fiesta había sido una tumba.

Kakashi continuó;

-Si, a mí también me parece extraño que le teman tanto a una punzadita cuando son ninken, pero la verdad es que tienen derecho a tener alguna excentricidad. (_Es evidente que a como no puedes guardarte las intimidades con Gai no ibas a poder guardar un secreto como ese, lo bueno es que me parece que no está del todo seguro_)

Iruka se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había puesto pálida y temblaba un poco.

Nuestro chunin con todo y todo seguía siendo una persona compasiva y se imaginó que algo de la comida podía ser que le hubiese caído mal;

-¿Anko-chan, te encuentras bien? Espero que no te haya caído mal la comida, ¿crees que te sientas bien para tu misión mañana?

La kunoichi tenía ganas de matar a Kakashi;

-No Iruka-kun, no es nada, me dio un retortijón pero ya se me pasó, no te preocupes y en todo caso la misión de mañana es de lo más aburrida, tengo que servir de escolta a un vendedor de pantalones que tiene miedo de atravesar la montaña solo. (_Como puedes ser tan tonto, se dio cuenta por tu culpa, yo ni lo he visto y aunque lo hubiera hecho en años anteriores nunca se enteró, adivina qué tiene de diferente este año_)

Kakashi se molestó, estaba seguro que él no había hecho nada que los pusiera en evidencia y con lo específico que había sido con la gente de la aldea no era posible que alguien fuera tan masoquista como para haberle dicho algo, aparte de que si lo hubieran hecho el chunin no tendría sospechas sino que estaría seguro, por eso su tono salió algo golpeado;

-¿Una misión clase C? Maa, de vez en cuando es bueno tener una de esas. ( _la__ tonta eres tú, con todo lo que me he esforzado y ahora resulta que lo vas a echar a perder, por dicha te vas de la aldea, talvez así llegue al día sin que salga de la duda_)

La kunoichi volvió a cambiar de color pero esta vez se puso colorada y usó el mismo tono para responder que el jounin;

-Bueno, en parte es una suerte porque como es paranoico pidió un jounin y va a pagar muy bien, lo aburrido es que voy a tener que ir al paso de los burros que van cargando los pantalones. _(__Estás alucinando, como yo no voy a estar voy a tener que buscar quien sabe a quien para que les haga de niñera y no la hagas peor, me pregunto como llegaste a jounin con unas habilidades de subterfugio tan deficientes_)

Kakashi tenía el ceño fruncido y respondió entre dientes a eso;

-No hay que confiarse, las cosas a veces escalan de un momento a otro, imagino que aunque se supone que sea tan simple vas a ir con algún otro ninja. (_La deficiente eres tú, si no se dio cuenta en los años anteriores debe haber sido por un milagro, aunque lo más probable es que fingió por lástima_)

La kunoichi con costos podía controlar su ira;

-Si, me acompaña un chunin, lo cual es demasiado, lo ideal hubiera sido un equipo genin pero de momento todos estaban ocupados, me pregunto cuando me irán a dar un equipo para entrenar. (_ya__ se que él es muy compasivo, prueba de eso el que esté contigo, pero lo conozco mucho desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú y sé reconocer cuando se sorprende y definitivamente en las veces anteriores se sorprendió_)

Iruka estaba de acuerdo con el que le dieran un equipo genin a la kunoichi, la verdad es que a pesar del engaño no podía dejar de ser justo y ella era una excelente jounin;

-No creo que falte mucho para que te asignen un equipo, pero tienes que recordar que son niños y tienes que cuidarte de lo que dices frente a ellos.

El chunin se volvió un poco para buscar el apoyo en eso de su novio y vio donde el jounin parecía estar al borde de una apoplejía;

-¿Kakashi, te encuentras bien? Kami, parece que efectivamente la comida tenía algo, ¿quieres que te alcance un vaso con agua?

El copy-nin inclusive parecía tener dificultad para respirar;

-Si, gracias, a mi también me dio un retortijón pero ya me pasó.

El jounin contestó en el poco tiempo que le tomó a Iruka ir a la cocina a traer el agua. _( __la__ sorpresa es que hayas llegado a ser kunoichi , espero que en tu misión se mueran los burros y tengas que cargar tú los pantalones para que llegues cuando haya pasado la fiesta y no la acabes de arruinar_.)

La kunoichi ahogó un grito y luego se dirigió a Iruka que acababa de regresar;

-¡Creo que ya se me va haciendo tarde y dijiste que te sentías cansado, muchas gracias por la cena! _(si se mueren los burros y los pantalones los cargo yo voy a volver más rápido, estúpido, aunque a como veo la cosa va a ser casi imposible que este año esa fiesta no sea una tragedia por más que trate de evitarlo, gracias a ti, tarado_)

Iruka aunque se sintiera lastimado igual seguía queriendo a su amiga;

- Con gusto, cuídate.

Kakashi ya no podía contenerse;

-¡SI, CUIDATE, BUENAS NOCHES! _(__la tragedia es que estés tan cerca de él que tiene como único defecto el tenerte de amiga, si quieres regalarle algo que valga la pena regálale el no volver a acercártele nunca_)

La kunoichi hacía rato que se le había agotado al paciencia;

-¡BUENAS NOCHES, Y CUIDENSE MUCHO USTEDES TAMBIÉN! (_como si te fuera a dar gusto, ahora menos que nunca puedo alejarme mucho de él sabiendo que está con un patán como tú que quien sabe que puede hacerle_)

Kakashi se puso de pie;

-¡ADIOS!

La kunoichi hizo lo mismo liberando el genjutsu;

-¡ADIOS!

Iruka también se puso de pie mientras miraba como los dos jounin se veían furiosos mientras que la kunoichi se dirigía a la puerta y se marchaba de allí dando un portazo.

- Adiós, Anko-chan.

El chunin no era ningún estúpido y se daba cuenta de que acababa de pasar mucho más de lo que se habría podido ver a simple vista.

Aparentemente los dos jounin habían tenido algún tipo de desacuerdo y dada la intensidad del intercambio y la personalidad de ambos se imaginaba que iban a querer hablar de ello cuando la kunoichi regresara de su misión y los ánimos se hubieran calmado.

Estaba seguro que ese sería el momento perfecto para atraparlos.

Solo tenía que esperar algunos días más.

-

-

* * *

-

**Y como podrán adivinar en el próximo capi ya es la fiesta, aparte de que ya estamos con la fecha encima así que no le puedo dar muchas más largas, estoy conciente que los capítulos no son muy largos pero tengan en cuenta que actualizo al menos semanalmente y a veces antes.**

**Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que me ha puesto un comentario, me han hecho muy feliz, espero que les haya llegado mis contestaciones y a la demás gente que me está leyendo pero todavía no se animan a decirme nada no tiene que ser gran cosa, tan solo dejenme saber si les está gustando o no, de manera amable porfa.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

* * *


	6. Por fin la fiesta

* * *

-

**Con ustedes y sin mayor preámbulo el final de esta historia.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí me imagino que ya leyeron todos los disclaimer que puse en los capítulos pasados, siguen siendo los mismos. **

**No dejen de leer los comentarios del final.  
**

-

-

* * *

-

**Por dicha**** los cumpleaños son una vez al año.**

**-**

**-**

**C****apítulo 6**

**-**

**Por fin la fiesta.**

-

-

Anko a pesar de lo mucho que corrió no logró regresar a la aldea sino el mismo día de la fiesta.

Y dado que no confiaba en que el copy-nin hubiese logrado resguardar el secreto en los pocos días en que ella había estado ausente, antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa se comunicó con algunos de los amigos comunes que tenía con Iruka para tratar de averiguar como se preveían las cosas.

Tal parecía que todo seguía como lo planeado.

Shizune le informó que el maestro aparentemente seguía sin averiguar del todo lo que se estaba planeando y como habían acordado, ese día inclusive le habían pedido que trabajara algunas horas extras en la Torre a lo que el chunin había accedido, a pesar de que también se había organizado que una cantidad inaudita de padres de familia le fueran a buscar ese día luego de su trabajo en la Academia para aclarar dudas que tenían de sus retoños.

Eso le daba la oportunidad de ir a hablar con Hatake y ver si todos los planes seguían sin contratiempos.

La kunoichi tuvo que reconocer que su preocupación había sido innecesaria.

El enorme pastel ya se encontraba en la casa del copy-nin, intacto y las velas estaban colocadas de manera que no obstruían el mensaje de "Feliz cumpleaños Iruka" y estaba colocado en una mesa cubierta con un mantelito de encaje en la que también había un encendedor, un cuchillo, una espátula y muchos platitos.

Ni el recibidor ni el jardín tenía ningún adorno para que el chunin no se diera cuenta de la sorpresa al entrar a la propiedad, pero el salón donde lo esperarían todos los invitados estaba lleno de globos de colores, guirnaldas y flores y ya se habían retirado la mayor parte de los pesados muebles que antes la habían ocupado substituyendo estos con mesas y sillas para que la gente pudiera compartir en grupos, pero dejando un espacio frente a donde estaría los músicos para que pudieran bailar o hacerle barra al que estuviera en el karaoke.

La pequeña orquesta que había sido contratada para amenizar la fiesta estaba preparando su lugar en la tarima que había sido colocada en un extremo del salón para ellos.

Cerca de allí estaba el karaoke para ser usado cuando los músicos descansaran.

La gente del catering también se encontraban terminando de alistar la comida en la cocina que quedaba al lado y todo se veía delicioso, por no decir lo tentador que se veía el licor que estaba apilado en cajas y que junto con el hielo estaban metiendo en el gran congelador que se había alquilado para la ocasión.

La pareja de ancianos sirvientes que desde su juventud se habían encargado de cuidar de la casa cuando los dueños no estaban se veían emocionados e increíblemente alegres, Anko se imaginó que tendrían décadas de no ver tanto movimiento en esa mansión.

Kakashi, quien estaba en un extremo del salón mirando todo ese movimiento, contrario a todas las demás personas se miraba angustiado.

Anko a pesar del desacuerdo de la última vez en que se habían visto sabia cuando reconocer un trabajo bien hecho;

-Hey Kakashi-kun, tengo que aceptar que todo se ve perfecto, te felicito.

Kakashi no era rencoroso y estaba al tanto de que mucho de lo que se fuera a lograr sería gracias a la ayuda de la mujer y que para empezar él no hubiera ni sabido que Iruka cumplía años ese día y mucho menos como o donde conseguir todo lo necesario para una fiesta;

-Maa, no hubiera podido hacer nada si no me hubieras ayudado.

La kunoichi sonrió;

-¿Estamos en paz entonces?

El ojo visible de Kakashi se arqueó en señal de una sonrisa a la vez que extendía su mano;

-Estamos en paz.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y se dirigieron, cada cual por su lado, a terminar de organizar los últimos detalles.

-

Por su parte Iruka no sentía que ese fuera un muy buen día en particular, era cierto que no le había dicho a Kakashi de su cumpleaños y Anko hacia algunos días que no estaba en la aldea por lo que no había hecho un alboroto por ello como en otros años.

En caso de que a alguno de los dos le hubiera interesado celebrar algo en esa ocasión.

Sus alumnos sí se habían acordado por lo que iba con la bolsa donde cargaba con las cosas de las clases llena de las tarjetas artesanales, adornitos y jarras de rigor que le obsequiaban los niños cada año, además sus compañeros en la academia habían llevado un pequeño pastel y le habían cantado el cumpleaños feliz a la hora del almuerzo como era costumbre cada vez que alguien cumplía años y luego en la Torre la Hokage le había felicitado por lo que otros shinobi y kunoichi que se encontraban allí habían hecho lo mismo y luego la mujer se había disculpado por tenerlo trabajando ese día más que de costumbre, pero para compensar le dijo que podía tomarse el día siguiente, Iruka había tratado de rechazar la oferta pero Tsunade dijo que se sentiría ofendida si rechazaba su obsequio.

Aparte de esas felicitaciones también había quedado con algunos de sus amigos en salir una noche de esas para celebrar.

No hubiera sido un cumpleaños malo de no ser por el dolor de sentirse traicionado por dos de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

Ese día además no había almorzado con Kakashi, el jounin le había dicho que el encargado de su casa le había pedido que fuera a la propiedad porque había algunos arreglos que había que hacerle y necesitaba que estuviera allí para que tomara las decisiones del caso, lo cual seguramente le tomaría todo el día por lo que invitó a Iruka a que esa noche durmieran allí en vez de hacerlo en el apartamento del chunin como era lo habitual.

Iruka suponía que esa sería la última vez que haría eso por lo que a modo de despedida y un obsequio que se hacía a sí mismo aceptó.

El maestro a pesar de que le gustaba tener a Kakashi con él estaba conciente de que su apartamento era muy estrecho y su cama muy incómoda para los dos.

Aún él se levantaba a menudo con un terrible dolor de espalda que nada tenía que ver con lo que hubieran estado haciendo en la noche.

Pero era evidente que no tenía sentido buscar un lugar más grande cuando ya no iba a tener a nadie con quién compartirlo.

Y en todo caso, pensó con amargura, si Kakashi estuviera pensando en una relación a largo plazo hubiera sugerido él eso en vez de estar dejando unas pocas cosas en su apartamento para salir del paso.

De esa manera llegó la noche y a pesar de que Tsunade le había encargado una gran cantidad de papeleo, con tal de pensar en otra cosa el chunin se concentró en ello de tal manera que lo terminó mucho antes que lo que hubieran calculado, por lo que despidiéndose de los shinobi que quedaban a cargo del turno nocturno se dirigió un poco antes de lo previsto a casa de Kakashi.

-

En casa del jounin se respiraba un aire de entusiasmo, ya casi todos los invitados habían llegado y se encontraban en el salón que de momento estaba a oscuras y con la puerta cerrada, evitando que se pudiera ver la gente que hablaba en susurros para no echar a perder la sorpresa, pues suponían que el homenajeado llegaría en poco tiempo.

En el recibidor que estaba con la puerta que daba al exterior abierta se encontraban Anko y Kakashi que habían estado recibiendo a la gente antes de dirigirla al salón.

Kakashi se sentía tan nervioso que inclusive tenía algo de nauseas, jamás en su vida había hecho algo así y tenía temor de que a Iruka no le gustara, además no estaba seguro de que respuesta recibiría por su regalo.

El chunin había estado irritable en los últimos días.

La kunoichi por el contrario estaba muy emocionada y deseosa de que la fiesta empezara de una buena vez pues la verdad tenía algo de sed, pero no de la que se quita con agua, y Gai, que había regresado mientras ella se encontraba en su misión estaba dentro del salón esperándola, pero aún así primero quería ver a Iruka.

Habían decidido decirle al chunin que ella acababa de regresar de su misión y que le había traído un regalo de cumpleaños del lugar en donde andaba y que había ido allí pues al llamar a su apartamento el copy-nin, que había ido a recoger su libro que había dejado olvidado allí, le había contestado y dicho que Iruka estaría en su casa esa noche.

La kunoichi dándose cuenta de la condición del copy-nin le trató de meter conversación para mejorar su ánimo;

-No me creerás la ropa tan maravillosa que tenía mi cliente, al final acabé comprándole una pijama de seda junto con su bata para Iruka, ¡se va a ver maravilloso en ella!

Y haciéndole un guiño y metiéndole un codazo a Kakashi prosiguió;

-Pensándolo bien casi que es un regalo para tí que eres el que lo va a ver con eso puesto. ¿Y tú, al final que le vas a regalar?

El hombre suspiró y arrugó el ceño;

-Pareciera mentira pero esta fiesta me dejó un poco desfinanciado y sin efectivo, tengo más dinero pero no puedo disponer de el de manera inmediata, y bueno, había querido darle a Iruka esto desde hace algún tiempo pero no había hallado como preguntarle y pensé que este sería un buen momento…

Y le mostró a la kunoichi una pequeña bolsa de regalo la cual abrió mostrándole a la mujer su contenido.

Anko abrió mucho los ojos y luego de observar con la boca abierta lo que había dentro de la bolsa miró al copy-nin;

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

El jounin asintió con la cabeza viéndose muy preocupado;

-¿Crees que le guste? Después igual lo voy a llevar a que descanse en un hotel con baños termales que me recomendó Shizune-chan como parte del regalo de cumpleaños.

Anko hizo algo que jamás creyó tuviera ganas de hacer, abrazó al copy-nin;

- Eres un idiota pero me doy cuenta de que lo que sientes por él es real y ya me demostraste que mereces el cariño que te tiene, así que de ahora en adelante te acepto como el novio de mi querido Iruka-kun.

El hombre se puso a reír mientras medio devolvía el abrazo palmeando un poco la espalda de la kunoichi;

-Y tú eres la única persona tan demente como para decir algo amable iniciando con una ofensa, y gracias, sé que todos nuestros mal entendidos han sido porque buscas el bien de Iruka, ah, y cuida mucho de Gai también.

-Anko-san, Kakashi-san, buenas noches, les parece si entramos un momento, no me parece que este sea un lugar muy apropiado para decir lo que tengo que decir.

Iruka estaba tranquilo, había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar las cosas e imaginarse toda clase de escenarios y en ese momento cuando por fin se encontraba de frente con sus peores temores se sentía aturdido por el peso del dolor.

Aún así no quería hacer un escándalo, principalmente porque el que quedaría peor parado sería él, estaba consciente de que al día siguiente lo que sucediera sería del dominio público aunque ninguno de los involucrados dijera nada y no tenía ni la mas mínima intensión de quedar como una víctima, ni quería que dijeran que había hecho una escena histérica.

También estaba seguro de que cuando por fin hiciera conciencia de lo que había sucedido se sentiría destrozado, pero de momento no sentía nada, como si fuera un espectador ajeno a todo eso, como si estuviera muerto.

Era una bendición.

Las dos personas frente a él se miraban sorprendidas y algo confundidas, aparentemente no lo habían sentido acercarse, cosa nada inesperada porque había enmascarado su chacra.

Kakashi pasó de primero al salón que se encontraba a oscuras seguido de Anko, el maestro pocas veces había entrado en ese lugar y se alegró de que su ex-novio no hubiera elegido algunos de los lugares de la casa en que había vivido momentos felices.

Las luces de muchas más arañas de cristal que las que recordaba iluminasen el salón se encendieron.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

El ambiente se llenó de gritos de júbilo de aparentemente media aldea que se encontraba allí, mientras volaban en el aire cientos de guirnaldas de papel y confeti y una orquesta que estaba en una esquina tocaba música festiva.

Iruka de repente se encontró siendo abrazado por una sucesión de gente que una tras otra le llenaban de deseos de felicidad y bendiciones y en algún momento le tocó el turno a Izumo que acercándose a su oreja para que le escuchara sobre la algarabía le dijo;

-Felicidades Iruka-kun, si alguien merece todas las cosas buenas eres tú, pero por favor, asegúrate de que Kakashi-kun y Anko-chan no se enteren de que te dije que te estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa, se esforzaron mucho haciéndola.

Y dicho eso le cedió el campo a otra persona.

Iruka por algunos segundos mientras recibía más abrazos y felicitaciones repasó todos los eventos de las últimas semanas, dándose cuenta al fin de lo equivocado que había estado y de lo injusto que había sido, y por fin el dolor y la angustia de ese tiempo le pasó la factura al marcharse de repente y empezó a sollozar.

Kakashi, quien no se había alejado para verificar que esos abrazos no tocaran nada inapropiado ni duraran más de lo necesario, apartó al siguiente en la fila para tomar al maestro en sus brazos mientras trataba de consolarlo temiendo que todo ese asunto de la fiesta hubiera sido un gran error;

-Iruka, lo siento, Anko-chan y yo creímos que esto te iba a gustar, anda, cálmate, si quieres le digo a la gente que no te sientes bien y que es mejor que se marchen.

Anko también estaba cerca con Gai a su lado;

- Si Iruka-kun, vamos, que nunca habías llorado en tus otros cumpleaños, la verdad es que es mi culpa, yo le dije a Kakashi-kun que te iba a gustar y él movió cielo y tierra para que fuera estupenda.

Iruka tomó un brazo de Anko y halando de ella la incluyó en el abrazo mientras trataba sin mucho éxito de controlar su llanto al tiempo que entre hipidos trataba de disculparse por las dudas que había tenido de esas dos personas que habían estado organizando eso para él;

-¡U-stedes dos son de l-lo mejor que me haya p-asado en la vi-ida, n-no se que haría sin alguno, p-p-erdón, n-no los m-erezco!

Y mientras Anko y Kakashi trataban de negar semejante afirmación sintieron como alguien más se incluía en el abrazo;

-¡Que momento tan emotivo, no cabe duda de que este es una ocasión en que derramar las masculinas lágrimas es lo adecuado y por eso me uno a ustedes que son un ejemplo de lo que debe ser un habitante de nuestra amada aldea!

Y efectivamente Gai se puso a derramar sus masculinas lágrimas a cántaros, lo que ayudó a que Iruka lograra retomar el control de sí mismo al hacer conciencia de lo ridículo de la situación.

-

El resto de la fiesta pasó sin mayor contratiempo, o mejor dicho sin nada fuera de lo común en una fiesta en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas en que hubiera un montón de shinobi y kunoichi, muchísima comida, aún más licor, mucho espacio y rincones oscuros para estar a solas con alguien del agrado, una orquesta, un karaoke y un ambiente festivo.

No entraremos en detalles pero generaciones después cuando se quería decir que una fiesta había sido un éxito se decía "estuvo como de Iruka", aunque ya se hubiera perdido el recuerdo de quién o qué había sido Iruka.

Esa noche nuestros sensei no pudieron hacer nada de lo que les hubiera gustado hacer a solas, eso aunque ese día por fin Kakashi hubiese sido dado de alta de su reposo obligatorio, otro obsequio de la Hokage, pues eran demasiados las personas que quedaron tiradas en el suelo, los jardines y cualquier otro lugar al que pudieron llegar en la propiedad.

Inclusive en la cama de Kakashi se acomodó la Hokage y por supuesto nadie era tan suicida como para tratar de moverla de allí y ni el dueño de la casa ni su novio tenían ganas de compartir ese lugar con ella.

Iruka había tomado solo un poco cuando pudo relajarse y disfrutar de su fiesta y siendo de madrugada, o más bien casi de mañana, se acostó un rato en un sillón que en algún momento había sido suyo y al que Kakashi se había aficionado tanto que ahora estaba en la casa del copy-nin.

Por supuesto compartió ese lugar con su novio.

-

Cerca de la una de la tarde del día siguiente, cuando los últimos rezagados de la fiesta y el equipo de limpieza que Anko había incluido dentro de los gastos indispensables en una fiesta de ese estilo se marcharon, nuestros dos sensei decidieron que merecían reposar un rato en la cama, luego de que cambiaron las sábanas pues ninguno tenía ganas de acostarse donde Tsunade había estado babeando.

En ese momento Kakashi decidió que era un buen momento para entregar su obsequio, pues en el alboroto del día anterior no había tenido oportunidad;

-Iruka, tengo algo que quiero darte solo a ti porque la fiesta aunque era en tu honor es algo que disfrutó todo el mundo y…

El chunin ya se había estado preguntando quién habría sido el pato que Anko había desplumado para conseguir los fondos para una fiesta de esa magnitud, teniendo el justificado temor de que fuera Kakashi, que no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas y que lo quería lo suficiente como para dejarse convencer para hacer algo tan excesivo.

En su agenda mental puso como urgente hablar con Kakashi acerca de la manera habitual de celebrar un cumpleaños corriente para que algo así no se repitiera y tener una muy seria conversación con su abusiva amiga acerca de que no iba a permitir que se aprovechara de nuevo de la inexperiencia social de su novio.

¡Faltaba más!

El chunin luego de hacer un rápido plan de qué método usar para que su amiga llegara sola al convencimiento de que no era una buena idea volver a hacer algo semejante, siguió escuchando lo que el jounin le estaba diciendo sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que Kakashi se veía nervioso.

-bueno, aquí tienes.

Y le dio una bolsita de regalo adornada con un lacito azul.

Iruka tomó la bolsa y luego de meter su mano en ella sacó un juego de llaves.

El chunin se imaginó lo que podía significar eso, pero aún así decidió mejor preguntar, aunque lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro;

-Kakashi, ¿de qué son estas llaves?

Al jounin se rascaba la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra trataba meticulosamente de quitar las arrugas de las sábanas sin quitar la vista de ellas;

-También quiero llevarte de regalo un fin de semana de estos a los baños termales en las montañas, pero, bueno, me gustaría, si tu quieres, y como para mí mi hogar es donde tú estés, que si no te parece mal te vinieras a vivir aquí, ya sabes, conmigo.

El copy-nin levantó con temor la mirada en el preciso momento en que Iruka se abalanzaba sobre él.

-¡Hmp!

Estando en el piso con su novio sobre él el jounin por fin se permitió sonreír;

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta mi regalo?

El chunin sonrió de una manera que hizo que Kakashi pensara en un gato mirando a un pajarito.

Y aunque él era el pajarito por esa vez no le importó.

-

-

_Fin._

-

* * *

-

**¡Feliz cumpleaños también a Kmil-chan, Nebyura que también cumplen en este mes!**** espero no haber dejado a nadie por fuera.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este final, posiblemente haga un epílogo pero como historia aparte porque va a ser categoría M y dado que esta la subí como T no me parecía bien cambiar en el último capítulo.**

**Así todo el mundo contento.**

**También aclaro que a pesar de que ya van varias historias que escribo de esta pareja esta es la primera en que pongo a llorar a Iruka porque me pareció indispensable, a mi nunca me ha gustado el Iruka débil y llorón de otros autores, espero que por esta vez me la perdonen.  
**

**Por cierto, mi cumpleaños es mañana y me harían muy feliz si me regalaran un comentario.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
